Conventional electronic devices typically include one or more input devices such as keyboards, buttons, touchpads or touchscreens. These input devices allow a user to interact with the electronic device. For example, a keyboard of an electronic device may allow a user to perform data entry processes on the electronic device. The input devices typically used with conventional electronic devices may be stand alone, or may be integral with the electronic device. The input devices for conventional electronic devices may also include a variety of features for ease of use by a user. For example, a keyboard for a conventional electronic device may include a backlighting feature. The backlighting feature may illuminate at least a portion of the keyboard, including the key glyphs and/or the boarders of each individual key. By illuminating at least a portion of the keyboard, visibility and/or usability of the keyboard may increase in low light usage of the electronic device.
Conventional backlit keyboards include a plurality of internal layers, often referred to as “stack ups,” which may create the backlit feature. To couple the various layers forming the stack up of the conventional backlit keyboard, an adhesive is typically used. However, the use of an adhesive to couple the layers may decrease the efficiency in transmitting light within the keyboard assembly as a layer of the assembly's (e.g., light guide) ability to channel or redirect light toward a key of the keyboard assembly may be substantially diminished. As such, conventional keyboards typically include a minimal amount of adhesive to couple the various layers of the stack up. However, with a decrease in the amount of adhesive applied, the stack up is less likely to remain structurally intact. That is, due to the minimal amount of adhesive used on the backlit keyboard assembly, the various layers of the backlit keyboard may be inadequately coupled and/or may not include a desired structural support. As a result of the inadequate coupling and/or inadequate structural support, the stack up for the backlit keyboard may become disconnected overtime and may result in improper function of the backlit keyboard for the electronic device.